1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe unit for a treatment using ultrasonic vibration. The present invention also relates to a treatment instrument comprising the probe unit, and a treatment system comprising the treatment instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known an ultrasonic surgical instrument for treating a hard tissue such as bone by ultrasonic vibration. For example, an ultrasonic surgical handpiece disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-119250 comprises a horn which transmits ultrasonic vibration, and an outer cylindrical portion which covers the horn except for its distal end. This ultrasonic surgical handpiece vibrates the horn in its axial direction at a predetermined frequency, and cuts a predetermined part with the distal end which abuts on a hard tissue such as a bone.